


Turning Saints Into The Sea

by Kyuko



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Choking, Dom Jepha Howard, Established Relationship, Frank is a bit of a brat, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Jepha doesn't like how Frank presents himself in front of their friends.
Relationships: Jepha Howard/Frank Iero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Turning Saints Into The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know this is bad but I was craving Jepha/Frank content
> 
> (Title from Mr Brightside by The Killers)

“I hate it how they look at you.”

Frank snapped his head up and twisted it around to look at Jepha who sat all the way at the kitchen table. “What d’ya mean?”

His boyfriend grimaced and got up to join Frank on the couch. He lazily wrapped an arm around his waist. “You know what I mean. The assholes from Fall Out Boy. I told you to stop wearing eyeliner and skinny jeans together. They think you’re a slut,” He growled hotly against his ear.

It was _that_ shit again. Frank and Jepha would hang out with some other band, people appreciated his good looks, and his boyfriend made it seem like a crime. Although he won’t admit it, sometimes he’d act provocative just because he knows how jealous he could make him. It was mostly tiring though. Jepha was all bark and no bite. “Yeah? What about it. Do you think I’m a slut?”

Jeph cupped Frank’s face with his free hand while squeezing his waist. “Babe, you know the answer.” The way he phrased it almost sounded like a warning.

“Well I think I’m a total slut,” Frank purred and leaned in, the grin on his lover’s face dark. “I fucking love the attention. Maybe I should wear hotpants next. You of all people know how smooth my legs are.”

Shooting his hand down around his throat, Jeph squeezed Frank’s neck tightly. “I don’t wanna fucking hear it or you’ll regret it.” His voice was frighteningly calm.

“What are you gonna do? Hit me for being a bad boy?” Frank sneered before the pressure around his neck increased, causing him to whine.

“Not a bad idea, Frankie. Not a bad idea at all.” Abruptly, he released his throat and forced Frank off the couch before bending him over his lap. He heard his breath picking up in pace as his body grew warmer. “You’re excited, huh?”

“Excited you finally grew some balls—” Frank interrupted himself with a loud cry as Jeph struck him with no warning.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

The reply seemed to please his lover. He gently rubbed over the spot he just hit. “You forgot whom you belong to, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll fix that in no time.”

“Last time I checked I’m not property,” Frank chimed in.

“Wrong again. I’ll hit you fifteen times and you will count every one. You didn’t think you’d get away scot free, did you?”

“I kinda did—” Once again, a hit on his ass silenced him. He flinched and lowered his head. It probably started already. “Sorry, one.” Jepha hummed satisfied and delivered the next hit. “T-two. Three.” The next strike came much harder the first three and made Frank moan out loud. “Four,” he gasped out, but somehow the fifth hit didn’t come.

“Fuck, I love you,” The older muttered. He seemed taken aback but he continued the punishment. Frank seemed way more into it as he previously expected, especially with the bulge pressing against his thigh.

“F-f-fourteen, fifteen.” Frank’s voice was a horse whisper after moaning his heart out.

Jepha lifted his boyfriend onto his lap and gently cupped his face. “So, Frankie, whom do you belong to?”

“You, Jepha, I’m all yours. I’m so sorry,” Frank babbled mindlessly and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. “I love you. So so much.”

“Good boy. Now, let’s handle your little problem.” Jepha flashed a warm smile, refering to the ever so angry tent in Frank’s jeans.


End file.
